october_dayefandomcom-20200213-history
Luidaeg
Luidaeg, also known as Antigone of Albany, Annie, and Viviane, is the firstborn child of Oberon and Maeve. Oberon gave her to the sea—when Maeve was lost, he couldn't stand to be around her anymore, and told her to take care of the sea. She is the mother of the Roane and the Selkies, as well as the aunt and friend of October Daye. She lives in San Francisco, in what appears outwardly to be an apartment near the ocean. In actual fact, most of her residence is contained within a skerry - "a reef carved from the great churning ocean of reality, held fast by the will of the one who holds it," in her description. While knowes and shallowings are smaller pockets of other-dimensional space, a skerry can contain an entire world. The Luidaeg is bound by a geas laid on her by her stepmother, Titania, so that she can never tell a lie (except to her own descendants), can never harm any descendant of Titania's (although she can aid descendants of Titania's husband, Oberon, as evidenced when her niece Toby exploited that loophole) and can never refuse any request made of her (although she can demand any price she chooses from the person making the request). She is a sister of Evening Winterrose, and the two do not get along (Evening temporarily killed her at one point). She initially made threats on a regular basis to kill October Daye someday, but over time they became friends and the Luidaeg has aided her and saved her life on multiple occasions (it was the Luidaeg who actually helped save her life when Amandine was shifting her towards humanity). Toby is one of the very few people who knows the Luidaeg's true name and phone number, and can call her via magic used on her cell phone. About Not a'' sea witch, ''the Sea Witch True Names / Other Names * Antigone of Albany — which explains her use of the nickname "Annie" when she doesn't reveal her nature as the Sea Witch. — Chimes at Midnight * "Viviane" — the Luidaeg reveals she has also gone by "Viviane", one of the names of the Lady of the Lake. — The Winter Long Abilities, Powers, Skills * massive; old and powerful Characteristics / Personality * loves and hates the selkies "every day and every night of my life" attends all skin-changing ceremoniesIn Sea-Salt Tears * enjoys human rebellion, cursing, drinking/smoking marijuana * temperamental, moods blow in and out like storms Home / Habitat * apartment- ground floor of an old brick building near the wharf in San Francisco * Mill Rose inn- second floor room, where you could see the sea from the window Physical Appearance *girl about 19 or 20, brown braids, freckled skin with minor acne scarring, drift glass green Roane eyes, slightly pointed ears, sad smile *prefers comfortable clothing like jeans and sundresses, with sea colors and decorations *as the sea-witch: eyes dark as deep water. skin pale and rough, with the suggestion of scales. hair dark and heavy, each strand razor edged Other Details * Implied that the Luidaeg doesn't have anyone she's friends with until Toby comes along. * against the rules for her break the curse spun by the Winterrose. * Called Toby repeatedly; Toby figures she's lonely so she visits her often—they play chess, feed seagulls, talk. Relationships * Elizabeth Ryan- lover for 19 years (1974-1993), until she took a Selkie skin and broke Luidaeg's heart * Parents- loved them deeply, though her father was often absent. Oberon called her "his little princess of the sea". When Maeve disappeared, he could not stand to be around her anymore, and left her by the sea, saying, "it's in your hands now, Annie." She hasn't seen either of them since History ✬ Toby "tastes" Luidaeg by looking deep into her eyes at her request: : "She and her sisters were goddesses then, she and Black Annis and Gentle Annie, tending the younger children, roaming the bogs and rivers of the world. Maeve’s Firstborn, pulled from her in blood and screaming while Oberon walked far, far away. But they died one by one at the hands of men and fae, by iron and ash and rowan and fire they died, until the Luidaeg was the last, running, always running, called monster and demon because her blood was so much older and wilder than their own." Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 23 ✥ When Luidaeg and her sisters were born, Oberon was nowhere to be seen—year had turned; he was off trysting with his pretty Summer Queen (Titania). Neither Oberon or Titania stopped their offspring from killing off Maeve's children who they hunted down like dogs. At some point in the past, out of spite, Evening had tricked merlins into attacking the Roane, killing a majority of them and stealing their skins in a desperate attempt to become like the Fae. The Luidaeg was also bound by Titania when Evening tricked her mother into think the Luidaeg would go after her out of vengeance to ensure that she would be safe, however Maeve managed to exact vengeance on Titania and Evening somehow. The children of the merlins who killed the Roane, knowing how badly she would exact their vengeance upon them and their descendants, turned on their parents and killed them, stealing the skins and returning them to the Luidaeg, whom out of the remaining kindness she had left bound the skins to them, turning them to Selkies. She both loved and hated them, and being their "Firstborn", she was able to lie to them. ✥ About sixty years ago, Devin managed to stop Luidaeg from getting burned at the stake. She has been in his debt ever since. The Luidaeg was one of the guests in Amandine and Simon's wedding. She toasted their marriage, telling Simon to take care of Amandine and keep her head straight. After August's disappearance, Simon unwittingly broke this promise and left Amandine to go mad in an attempt to find August, and the Luidaeg never forgave him, calling him failure every time, despite being forced by August to trade her way home for a candle to locate Oberon. Almost 50 years after August's disappearance, the Luidaeg had made contact with October when she was still seven years old and teetering on the edge of humanity due to Amandine influence. Knowing that Toby would be in danger, the Luidaeg contacted Sylvester and encouraged him to make the Choice for Toby before Amandine turned her completely human. Even though she was aware that Amandine was suffering from August's disappearance, this resulted in the sisters being alienated from each other. Prior to the series, the Luidaeg - under the guise of Cousin Annie (which was her Roane disguise whenever she visited the Selkies for their "Changeling's Choice" - struck a friendship with Elizabeth Ryan, who yearned to be a Selkie. They fell in love and were romantically partnered until Elizabeth chose to become a Selkie, which had broken their relationship. Out of guilt, Liz tracked one of the surviving Roane and bore a daughter with him - Diva - who was enough of a Roane to be spared from having to require a skin. Character Connections Events in the Series Rosemary and Rue When Toby arrived at Home, gravely injured and suffering from iron poisoning, Devin called in a favor from Luidaeg. She healed Toby and erased her debt.Rosemary and Rue, Ch. 20 Later, when Toby was suffering under Evening Winterrose's curse, Luna Torquill advised her to seek out Luidaeg for advice. Unfortunately, Luidaeg was unable to lift the binding since it was cemented when Toby rode Winter's blood. Toby traded the Summer Roads Key for information. Four questions, and in return Luidaeg got one question and the key. She tells Toby what a Hope Chest is, why she healed Toby (to clear a debt), and that Devin did not have her health in mind when he asked Luidaeg to heal her. Toby left her fourth question unasked, leaving Luidaeg in her debt and unable to kill her. A Local Habitation Toby calls her to inform her she's leaving town on a task for Sylvester Torquill.A Local Habitation, Ch. 3 Though Toby fulfills her bargain with the Luidaeg, she doesn't kill her In Sea-Salt Tears In 1972, as Annie, Luidaeg visits Roan Rathad to witness the passing of a Selkie skin. She strikes up a friendship with Elizabeth Ryan, which eventually turns into a love affair. The two move in together and live a quiet life together, until Elizabeth accepts a skin. Luidaeg breaks off their relationship and the two are never reconciled. Never Shines the Sun In 1959, as Annie, Luidaeg finally meets her youngest niece, October, but discovers that Amandine is slowly shifting her fully human. Luidaeg makes sure that October receives her Changeling's Choice, but in doing so severs her relationship with Amy. Quotes : “Good. Be careful out there. Don’t go into the dark alone; don’t let their eyes fool you. Remember what you’re looking for. Don’t trust what the blood tells you. Always look back.” : “Oh—Toby?” Her tone was almost hesitant. That was a first. “Yeah.” “I owe you an answer. Come back alive.” “I will, don’t worry.” “I get to be the one that kills you.” The connection cut off with a snap. I grinned, replacing the receiver in its cradle. : “You were that stupid by yourself? Wonderful. Amandine’s line is going to die out all on its own. I won’t have to lift a finger.” — The Leudiag, Rosemary and Rue #5 : "I wish I could sit here and argue about your deluded ideals of friendship, but I can't. The hour is far too late." — The Leudiag, One Salt Sea #5 : “The Luidaeg is the daughter of Oberon and Maeve, which technically makes her my aunt. Maybe that's why she hasn't killed me yet, although it's just as likely to be the fact that I amuse her. May says we're reenacting the Princess Bride, one "I'll most likely kill you in the morning" at a time.” ― Seanan McGuire, Ashes of Honor #6. : “I am the sea witch. I am the tide you fear and the turning you can't deny. I am the sound of the waves running over your bones on the beach, little man, and I am not amused at finding you on my doorstep.” ― Seanan McGuire, Chimes at Midnight #7. : “I wouldn’t,” said the Luidaeg. “Love is love. It’s rarer in Faerie than it used to be—rarer than it should be, if you ask me. If you can find it, you should cling to it, and never let anything interfere. Besides, he has a nice ass.” Her lips quirked in a weirdly mischievous smile. ― Luidaeg, The Winter Long #8. Book References Category:Characters Category:Firstborn